Learning to love
by edward.cullen.luv
Summary: Isabella Swan, an aspiring teacher is trying not to fall to hard for doctor Edward Cullen, because once you fall you may not get up again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Idon't own twilight. But that would be amazing..**

**A/N- Okay guys. To those of you who absolutely hate me for not making anything new for a million years. I'm working on that, but you can stop reading my stuff whenever. To those of you who don't care that I've written nothing since like, November, Thanks 8] Okay this idea totally came to me in math class when we were supposed to be working on the Pythagorean Theorem, but to hell with math because I'm trying to update my stories, mostly the ones who have a plot my Aim story, but who knows inspiration strikes at random moments. Please tell me if you have any suggestions for my stories, because constructive critisciam is always good. But please don't if you just want to message me to say " You are the suckiest writer in all eternity and you suck eggs." Just stop reading my crud. By the way... Is anyone else totally jazzed about Twilight's dVD release in a couple days? Whatever... I'll stop ranting. Enjoy.**

Ever since I was a little girl, still playing with my Care Bear tea set, I wanted to be a teacher.

Actually it was all because of my Kindergarten teacher, Ms. Bromwich. She was quite old and she had laugh lines and deep crow's feet. Her hair was a soft gray and curled around her ears.

Mrs. Bromwich improved my childish cooking skills. We never just bought animal crackers for snack, we made our own fruit punch and spaghetti and juiced our own oranges and baked homemade cookies before we layed down on our mats for nap time.

So here I was in college, doing nothing with my life other than drinking and reading chick lit while my spunky roomate Alice went out with her Guy of The Week. This week, his name was Andrew. He was pretty hot, but I don't really think he's so interested in Alice. I saw that he was listening to Im a Unicorn on his iPOD as she was telling him about Pizza Buffet, this restaurant that they were going to.

My other best friend, Rosalie was off at a bar with some guy she met at Wal Mart. She says he's romantic because they met in the Advil aisle. Yeah, I don't get it either. His name is Jackson.

I had already watched a couple episodes of Oprah, taken a shower, eaten all of our cookie dough, and dranken so many Mojitos that Oprah could've looked like Dr. Phil.

It was already Eleven when someone knocked on our condo door.

My hair still a little wet, wearing sweats and a T-shirt, I went to answer the door.

A little girl, probably no more than 6 years old was crying and her blonde pig tails were everywhere.

"Excuse me, but can you help me?" She said through her sobs.

"Ohmygod, yeah-um-yeah..." I stuttered.

Where were this girl's parents?

She held on to my leg in fright and I picked her up to comfort her.

"What's your name, honey?" I asked, smoothing down her hair.

"I'm Coralea Cullen and me and my brother, Eddie waas at the-" Coralea stuttered and bawled into my shoulder.

I patted her on the back."It's alright, honey. where were you?"

She looked at me crystal blue eyes, brimming with tears.

"We were" she sniffed." at that restarant!!"

She pointed to Chuck E. Cheese's.

I held her hand to walk across the street and she held tight to my sweatpants. So hard that if she fell, so would my pants.

"What does your brother's car look like, Coralea?"

She looked better than before." Its shiny and silva."

There was a few of those, too many to count though.

I pulled her inside Chuck E. Cheese's. This was the highlight of my night.

Right when I stepped into the door I heard a loud boom.

"Corrie! Corrie, Where are you?!"

It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard.

"Coralea, is that your brother?"

She smiled." That him! That him!"

Then I realized the beautiful voice was coming from a beautiful person.

Gorgeous, tousled bronze hair and light green eyes.

I held Coralea in my fragile arms. She was such a skinny thing!

I tapped the frusterated man on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? I think you lost something."

I set Coralea down onto the color-flecked carpet.

"EDDDIE!" She scremed and ran to him and threw her small, pale arms around him.

"Corrie! Why did you run away from me?" He picked her up and held her close.

He looked 19, maybe 20.

When they finally stopped hugging, Coralea came up behind me to hug my legs.

"Danks." She grinned a beautiful, dimpled grin.

My hair had dried by now, so at least I looked that a little better. I was out in public!

The man flashed me a gorgeous crooked smile. " Thanks. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen."

"You're welcome." And with that, I went to the door.

I heard Coralea and Edward talking behind me.

"Um, Miss?" Edward said.

My body turned towards him.

"Yeah?"

"Corrie wants you to stay for dinner, Miss..."

"Bella. my name's Bella. I can't stay, I'm sorry. My roomates should be home in a little bit."

"Oh, of course." He looked just a little more dissapointed than Coralea.

I laughed at that.

Edward handed me a small, thick strip of paper with a phone number.

"If there's anything I can do, plase call me. My parents could hook you up with someone, well I guess if you wanted to be a teacher or a doctor. Or you could just call if you're bored." Edward smirked.

He was so hot, maybe I would take him up on that.

NO, BELLA! HES TRYING TO GET INTO YOUR PANTS!RESIST!

"Just kidding about the last part, you know."

I forced a giggle." yeah."

"Bye, and thanks for saving her."

I walked home with a smile on my face. I could see Rosalie's car pull into the driveway and started to walk at a brisker pace.

.............................................................................................................................................

"Geez Bells, what the hell have you been doing all night." Rosalie and Alice had complained.

Empty bottles of Mojitos layed on the kitchen counter, along with a hollow ice cream tub.

I had left Oprah on when I left.

"You really have to get a boyfriend." Alice chimed.

Of course I did.

I slipped into my sweats and a tight tank with a red paisley print on it, pulled my silk comforter up to my neck and sunk into the deep darkness of my dreams.


	2. My personal superman

**Okay guys, I know I haven't updated in forever, but please don't hate me. Now i will be updating and if you're going to be a complete ass about my lack of updates, press that little red 'X' in the corner. So I start school on the 17th of August and what sucks is that my birthday is the 21st so nobody even remembers my birthday:( Oh well. **

**Have fun with this chapter and ENJOY!:)**

**.love.**

**Anna.**

I woke up with the blistering sun beating down on my back. I moaned and stuffed my face into my silk covered pillow.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Rosalie pounced on me and dug the heels of her Jimmy Choos into my sheets.

"Either you had absolutely nothing to drink last night or you just popped a handful of anti-depressants." I groaned and rolled over.

She smiled proudly."Haha Bella. Actually, my date was absolutely wonderful. My real date got stoned and I ended up doing dinner with the bartender. His name is Emmet."

"Good for you."

"Yes and now get up because we are having a huge birthday breakfast just for you."

"of?"

"Multiple types flightless birds and a batch of poisonous mushrooms." Ah, Rosalie. She spoke fluent sarcasm.

I hated my birthday. Actually, more than hated it. I loathed it. I hate being the center of attention, being in the lime light.

Obsessed by Mariah Carey was playing in the Kitchen and Alice was at the stove smell of homemade donuts wafted through the air and filled my nose. They knew I couldn't resist Alice's pink frosted sprinkled donuts.

Sitting on the top of the coffee table was a large box, silver and tied with a purple bow.

"Guys... I really didn't need anything."

"Yeah ... but you definitely wanted something." Alice smiled."Open it."

I ripped the silver wrapping off of the box carefully, saving each piece that tore.

Inside was the most adorable thing you could ever imagine.

"You guys bought me an Angora Rabbit?"**(google that btw they are amazing!)** I smiled and wiped at the tears in my eyes.

"You've only wanted one since you were like, ten." Alice chirped.

"What should we name it?"

"How about Mojito?"

"Or Ellie!" Rosalie said.

"Or Floppy."

"Or Enchilada."

"Or Louis! Like Louis Vuitton!"

"Or.... Chuckie. Like Chuck E. Cheese."

"I like that." Alice agreed.

Chuckie was my own little piece of last night.

"I say we go get some stuff for him at Petsmart." Rosalie suggested, grabbing the keys off the counter and setting Chuckie in her old baby doll play pen she said she just couldn't live without.

We all nodded in agreement and jumped in Alice's red Nissan Ultima.

........................................................................................................................

The worst part about Petsmart isn't the smell, it isn't the dogs walking around. It is the freaky people who work there.

When we came in the store, some weirdo with grandpa glasses came over and asked Alice if she was a descendant of Freddie Cougar because her nails were painted a deep, glittery red.

Rosalie fished around for some food,Alice grabbed a cage, and I went over to grab some toys for Chuckie.

I scooted past an elderly couple and went to stand by a man in a striped polo.

"Nice to see you again." It was him. Of course. I should have recognized the tousled hair.

"Hi... hey, do you have any idea what kinds of toys Angora Rabbits like?"

"What?"

"Nevermind...."

"Well, it has been said that rabbits enjoy carrots. Maybe this?" He pointed a long finger to a stuffed, smiling carrot and I reached for it.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Yeah..."

"You know, my offer has not and will never expire."

"And what offer would that be?" I tried to act stupid.

"If you need anything. I'm here."

"Oh yay. I have my own superman."

"You do."

"Call me."

He handed me a business card from out of his pocket ad slipped it into my basket as he walked away.

_Edward Cullen _

_Heart Surgeon_

_Avaiant Mercy Clinic_

_ 555-0982_


End file.
